1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cover embodiment, which is used in aseptic liquid cardboard packages, forms a flowing hole on the top part of the package so that the liquid inside the cardboard package can flow through, and can be screwed once more.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In the currently used aseptic liquid cardboard package covers, various shapes of configurations have been applied. Some of these can be opened with the help of hinges and the aluminum foil that is previously attached on the package is broken off by hand after opening the upper cover, and thus they are made functional. In some embodiments, on the other hand, a hole is created, which enables the liquid to flow into the cover by piercing the foil part of the package as a result of pressing a plastic piece having incisors for piercing the foil located inside the cover, in the downward direction.
In some cover embodiments, on the other hand, the covers are provided to operate with a screwed system which is made of two- or three-piece plastic. On the part of the package under the cover, which has been previously prepared on the cardboard, the foil and the polyethylene layer are left in a one-piece structure so that they can pass through the cardboard in one-piece form while the cardboard laminations (layers) are being made, and this system is an embodiment which is safer compared to the other embodiments, and provides asepticity. Moreover, as these types of screwable covers are covered by being screwed again, it has become much easier to carry the products, and impermeability is provided.
The working system of the screwed covers which consist of three parts, is that the bottom and upper part are screwed in nested form and a third part is located in the center, and when the cylindrical cover having incisors at the bottom part is rotated in the opening direction, it progresses in the downward direction, and cuts the foil on the cardboard by rotating and therefore it pierces the part inside the cover of the package. In such types of cover embodiments, the applications numbered PCT/JP2004/014333, EP1820742 A1, PCT/EP03/50614 can be considered as example. In these two-piece covers, on the other hand, the cylindrical part located at the center is rotated; the plate or plates connected to the outer cover having flat incisors located on the lower part of the cover is/are pushed in the downward direction, the foil part of the package is made to be broken into pieces as much as the number of plates, and thus it is opened.
In that kinds of screwed covers consisting of two pieces, on the other hand, the cover embodiment presses the flat plate having incisors in the downward direction and provided pierce of the aluminum layer on the package when the cover embodiment is rotated in the opening direction thanks to foil protrusion provided at the upper section of flat plate having incisors, which is connected to the sides within the section attached to the lower package and protrusion being suitable with foil protrusion designed in the upper screwed cover; however, a completely homogeneous flowing hole cannot be opened as the opening process is not completed.
This case has restricted the product flow and made the usage difficult.
In the above-mentioned cover embodiments, on the other hand, after the foil available on the flowing mouth is cut, the part of the foil which is broken off stuffs up the flow net because of the pressure inside the box, and sometimes the foil piece falls into the liquid product, which causes undesired results.
As the cover height should be higher because of the rotation process of the parts having cylindrical incisors in the inner part of such type of screwable covers, it becomes quite difficult for them to be stored, transported and ordered on the shelves. Moreover, because of huge cover sizes and more number of parts, the amount of raw material used increases, which makes it economically non-efficient and thus, it is not that economic in efficient use of the resources.